And They Called Her V
by FailedAuthor
Summary: People called us No Names. We were the ones who came with no record of our past, no idea of our life before the orphanage. We were all called by letters. Warnings inside.


A/N: **Hi-lo there. Well, since you clicked on this, I might as well warn you about a few things. **

**Reading this, please keep in mind that my updates will be anything but frequent. I may forget about this story a lot, and lack the inspiration or ideas to write, so updates may be long overdue and very far about. **

**This story will start out OC centric, but in the coming chapters I will work in some Kuroshitsuji characters. It just may take a chapter or two. **

**Although this is a Death Note/Kuroshitsuji crossover, really the only thing that's Death Note about it is the first chapter, and the name of the orphanage. The rest will be mainly Kuroshitsuji. **

Hi. My name, well, I don't know it. But the people here call me V. I've lived here, at Whammy's house, for as long as I can remember. I sit by and watch as the younger kids grow, and as new people, no, new children, come in everyday. I was a door step baby. I know nothing of my parents; only that they left me on the doorstep of Whammy's orphanage fourteen years ago, and I've been here since. It wasn't just my looks that kept me here; it was my attitude and my age as well. No one wants to adopt a sarcastic and hyperactive fourteen year old girl, with blacker then black, pin straight hair, and blood red eyes. I was a mutation. I could move quicker than the speed of light when I wanted, and had reflexes faster than the eye could comprehend. My eyes were faster and more seeing then that of even an eagle. I was indestructible. Nothing was fast enough or strong enough to get through my defenses. I was strong enough the throw ten elephants on top of each other from the coast of California, to China. But I've learned to control all of this. Now all people see are a sarcastic fourteen year old girl with stunning and unrealistic features. But enough about me. I bet you want to hear all about Whammy's House Orphanage.

Whammy's House was originally used to breed successors to the three greatest detectives of all time, a man known as L. But when he fell in battle against Kira, a mass murderer who had a notebook and a shinigami as his weapon, his top two successors kept the fight for justice alive. But although they still reign as detectives, the advanced technology of the 30 century makes the use of them unnecessary. But also because of the growing populations, orphanages were popping up everywhere. It wasn't unusual that this was turned into one. Kids like me, be them doorstep babies or babies who were just abandoned, if they have no record of their previous life, then they start over. They don't get a name, not officially, but the orphans give each other, the unlucky ones at least, something to go by. I was the most unusual, the original of the group. But I was the second best when it came to test scores. B was too common, so they settled for something that sounded like it. Thus, V was born. I like to think it stands for Vancha, the old fashioned vampire in my books. But it's really just a letter. Nothing more, nothing less. Something to call me by. Or to yell when I do wrong. Which is all the time. I hate the authority figures of this place, and I love to show it. If it weren't for the genuine friends I've made here, I would've ditched it awhile ago. It's obvious no one is going to adopt me, so why do they even keep me around? All the teachers here hate me. The only adult here who can stand to look at me is Nicole. She's in charge of Whammy's now, since the old man himself died long ago, with his master. Now you must excuse me, I have to run. I ditched lessons again, and my filthy old hag of a teacher is yelling for me. Bah bye!

"Now children," Nicole is standing at the stage, and every orphan is squished inside of the gym portion of our school. It's just another assembly; we all sit here as Nicole tells us of the outside world, and what's been happening lately. New orphans, people who got adopted, things like that. But the new arrivals, the younger kids who just came, always get so excited. I chuckle at them from my spot against the wall. They're all squirming, anxious about what Nicole is going to say. "I have an important announcement to make. Tomorrow, there will be special guests arriving. They are interested in adopting one of you! They said they would like someone ten and older, so my teenagers, be on your toes! Put on your best behavior, and you might just be going to a new home!" She smiled out at us, and for a moment she locked eyes with mine. I knew what she meant without her saying it. 'Please, at least try?' Every time someone came who was interested in adopting, I would always cause trouble. I would pull something that led t me cleaning the rest of the week. Sometimes it was explosion, or fireworks. Others I would give spice peppers to the little kids, and watch them run around. Or I would let my cat, Panther, out. She loves to cause mischief in town, by running after the dogs. It's quite funny. But I always have to clean up what the mutts destroyed. That part is quite bloody _annoying. _

After Nicole dismissed us from assembly, it was time for dinner. Helga, the cook, was dishing out slices of pizza with your pick of either garden salad or pasta salad. Then you had a choice of drink, from water to iced tea or soda, or juice. Grabbing a bottle of raspberry iced tea, I headed over to a table with my tray of pizza and garden salad. At the table all the way in the far corner, all the kids who've been here long enough to have came when they were babies and be here well into their teens sat. People called us No Names, because we were the ones who came with no record of our past, no idea of our life before the orphanage. We were all called by letters. I plopped my tray next to my best friends. Although the rest of the orphanage knows us by letters, we gave each other nicknames. My best friend is known by M, but we call her Moon. She has silky blonde hair down to her waist, and her eyes are a pretty blue. Her skin is as pale as the moon. Next to her sit N, who we call Night. He also has pale skin, but his hair is jet black, a shade lighter than mine. His eyes are such a dark brown they look black. Across from me sits S. We call her Sabrina. She has dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Last in our group is T, who we call Thore. He has blonde hair, and marvelous green eyes. His skin is tan, and he has a muscular build. The rest of us look skinny and meek. Most of us are, besides me. You already know my secret. We talked and joked for a while, before Nicole called for us to get to bed. I followed Moon and Sabrina upstairs, to our shared room. Thore and Night share a room across the hall from us. I exchanged my black pants for a pair of night shorts, and took of my black and white short, leaving my white undershirt on. I crawled into my bed, and whispered a good night to my roommates, before drifting into a haunting sleep.

**Well, there you go. That's the first chapter! Remember, flames are appreciated, but reviews are love :)**


End file.
